draco malfoy x author
by xzeroxx
Summary: i hate myself. so i wrote this. self inserted fanfic beware, suuuuuuper cringy so dont read. boyxboy draco malfoy x myself :p


mm hey. i wrote a really cringy fan fiction insert last year and i kinda rewrote it. this one is equally as cringy i just thought it would be fun.

snow started falling over the student bodies, the bushes and trees of the forbidden forest. the sun started to dip below the horizon and the wind blew the leaves on the trees. students began piling into the great hall, gossiping about quidditch, some eagerly waiting for dinner. the windows displayed the white specks falling from the sky, the tables greeted each student with enthusiasm.

I quietly make my way over to the slytherin table, my head down. as I near my destination I began to pull my bag off from my shoulder. slipping into a seat I place my bag onto the cold floor.

the four tables filled up around me, loud students talked about their week. I pulled my book out of my bag and began readig. my eyes flowed over the words, processing the false infomation and played the mini movie inside my head.

soon diner was over and I had barely eaten anything. I made my way down to the slytherin common room. before I knew it, I was in my bed comfortably, thinking about anything and everything.

I wake up to my body shivering, my hands curled around my black duvet. I held them so tight my knuckles turned white. yes I could use a charm to warm myself up, but wheres the fun in that. I love the cold. I love the way the warmth is contrasted agaisnt the coldness. I get to wear socks and scarves with an exuse. I can wear beanies without people telling me im an emo freak, I can just be myself without people judging me. winter is great.

I love spending my saturday mornings like this, curled up in a ball on my bed. I snuggle deeper into my pillow, my duvet wrapped tightly agaisnt my body. I know I cant stay here like this for the whole day, I have my homework to do, and I left the chapter on a cliffhanger and I know its going to naw at me the whole day until I find out what happens. there is also a special something in my bag I need to get to.

I get up out of my bed an get dressed. my casual attire of all black. my faded artifical red hair tucked neatly inside my black beanie, my bangs somehow falling into my green eyes. I put on my slytherin scarf and black shoes, then head out of the shared room.

me and my roommates dont get along, two of them are friends but I just keep to myself. we tried being friends on the first day here but they didnt seem to enjoy my living choices.

I head over to the great hall for breakfast, barely noticing where I sit before I grab a plate of eggs.

this whole week has been dragging me down, not to mention the huge pile of homework I have to do. I knew I wanted to have some pleasure time but I aso knew I need to finsish my potions homework or I know for sure ill get my fifth detention this year.

I grab my bag with my homework stuffed inside it and walk out of the slytherin common room. I make way towards my spot outside the castle.

I watch the snow fall from the sky as I lean up agaisnt the castle wall. I sit below a window of a classroom, a small space not too far off from the entrance. theres a small slab of concrete here, trees surround me so people cant see me. I found this place in my second year when I needed a place to chill out. nobody has found me here for the past two years, and I dont expect for them to find me now.

here I can smoke in peace.

I have a small system. every page I write, I cant smoke some more. and no, its not actual ciggaretes. no im what people call a stoner. I get a supply of weed every trip to hogsmeade, then smoke it in secret. I go unfazed by it, there are days where I have smoked to much of it and I go to class dazed and confused. no one has found out though, everyone just thinks im weird.

if there was a list, I would be put a few under that loony girl from ravenclaw.

yes the smoke, you would think it attracts the teachers from the class and I would get caught, but I live in a castle where they teach you spells to hide shit like this. a simple charm works most of the time. I just wave my wand and a bubble catches the smoke and implodes into nothing.

man I love magic.

I write two pages for my potions homeowork then take a long drag at the stick in between my fingers. the cycle repeats.

im not sure what the consequenses would be if I got caught, but I know for sure ill get in serious trouble. I can just imagine the looks on my parents when they find out I have been smoking weed behind their back.

well theres nothing they can do about it, ill do what I want whenever I want.

the snow falls into my hair, my hair falls into my eyes.

i hear footsteps nearby, the sound of twigs crunching beneath their feet as they near closer. i start to panic, my breath quickens pace and im left dumbstruck not knowing what to do. before i have time to react, a face rounds the corner.

its that malfoy kid, who thinks hes so much better than everybody else because his dad is rich. i wouldnt say i hate him, but i do dispise him. he may not know me, but with his late night chit chat, i know everything about him.

his grey eyes stare into mine, his blonde hair sleeked back with cinnamon hair gel.

"are you smoking?" he asks me, his eyes land onto the cig in between my fingers.

"no i just turned my quill into a rolled up piece of paper with herbs inside of it" i reply sarcasticly. malfoy rolls his eyes at me.

" ha ha" he moves a low hanging ranch out of the way and makes his way towards me. he sits next me. "gimme some"

"why should i?"

"do you know who i am?" he turns and looks at me.

"oh sure, daddys kid who gets everything he wants" i suck in the aroma of weed, taking pleasure of malfoys confused face.

"just gimme some"

letting out the cloud of smoke, i shrug and hand it to him. he sucks it in for three seconds then breaths it out. he sighs in relief then hands it back to me. the smoke escapes his pale lips and dig into his hair.

yeah i may dispise him, but damn he is hot.

"smoking! on school grounds!" i cringe at the shriek of a teacher from the window. "get inside now, both of you" she screams.

i gaze at the clouds of smoke me and malfoy have produced. shit. i hadnt disposed of it.

the small thoughts i had for malfoy disapeard as i realize this whole thing is his fault. if he hadnt come and distracted me, the teacher wouldnt have noticed and i wouldnt be trouble right now.

panic sets in.

i stuff my homework back into my bag, disposing of the cigarette into the ground with my shoe.

"thanks alot malfarts" i say through gritted teeth.

"oh thanks, real mature whatever your name is" he replies back. i smile and realise he has no idea who i am. i feel better knowing that i have the upper hand of this situation.

"for your infomation, its goerge" i quickly come up with a false name, amusing myself for what seems like the last time i could.

"goerge" malfoy repeats in a mocking tone.

my bag swings aimlessly off my shoulder, and i have a small thought to run away. that thought grows and clouds my mind and its the only thing i can think of. i have no desire to face the teacher, and i would do anything than face detention with malfoy.

so i ran.

i turned around and sprinted in the opposite direction, running anywhere the teacher wouldnt be able to find me. the wind runs through my hair and i feel alive, the adrenaline coursing through my veins. colours flow with the wind and stars light the sky, the trees sway to their own music.

i look behind me, malfoy standing there looking dumbfound. hes calling my name in anger.


End file.
